


That Place in Charlotte

by AtlinMerrick



Series: Clydeland [6]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, kylux adjacent, links included yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: There's a tiny staff bathroom at Duck Tape. It's tucked in a dog-leg back behind the storage room, the pantry, and the giant walk-in fridge. And right now a very big man is in that very small place, trying to clot.Or: The story of how Stensland Feye does not even have to be in the room to have an effect on Clyde Logan.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Series: Clydeland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/957429
Comments: 43
Kudos: 32





	That Place in Charlotte

"Clyde Logan what did you do to your nose?"

Mellie did not look up from May's _Modern Salon._ She did not have to. Because while she has been leisurely turning magazine pages with her right hand, her left has been resting on the bar and over a cocktail napkin.

On that bar and under that napkin was a big, fresh splat of dark red blood. Mellie recognized this blood from both its color and the drop's signature size, having her whole life followed trails of it from the house to the shed back behind the cypress trees, from the school bus stop to the shed back behind the trees, and from the front porch to that same old shed because, for the purposes of hiding, her big brother has his whole life favored the shed where they kept lawn mowers and rakes and such, and for as long as Mellie has lived her brother's gone and got nosebleed under certain sorts of stress.

In the spirit of that shed, Clyde always used Duck Tape's miniscule staff bathroom when under duress, instead of the much-closer, much-roomier public bathroom. The tiny one is nearly never busy and it has the bonus of being tucked in a dog-leg back behind the storage room, the pantry, and the giant walk-in fridge. In short, it gives a very big man a very small place to hide until he's found time to clot.

Which brought things round to right now, with Clyde stepping behind the bar, and pretending everything was normal. "I didn't do nothin to my nose. When'd you get here?"

Mellie Logan flipped another page of _Modern Salon_ and lifted her hand from the napkin on the bar. The bright white paper had at its center a bright red splat of blood.

"Oh," said Clyde, as if surprised anyone, much less his own sister, would come into his bar and notice gore dripped across the floor. He looked around, found no evidence of that gore and made himself a correct conclusion. "Thanks Mel."

Mellie nodded, turned another page. "Are you gonna tell me what upset you, or am I gonna have to guess?"

This is a thing Mellie will, can, and does do. This is not because she's 'spooky' to use Jimmy's word, this is because she is _observant._

While Clyde could have kept mum and told his sister to mind her Ps and Qs, that thought did not generally occur to him, so instead he looked toward the bar's front doors and out to a sunny afternoon. The parking lot—like the bar—was quite empty.

Still and all, Clyde took a deep breath, took his phone from his pocket, and said low, low, low, "Now, normally this sort of thing would be a private thing right? However, bein as I was bleeding and you nicely cleaned it up, I'll just show you the private thing and trust you won't ever tell Stens I went and showed you."

Mellie closed _Modern Salon,_ weaved her fingers together, and waited.

Even if his sister had said she was going to share this private thing on a digital billboard in Times Square, Clyde'd have done what he did because otherwise he was just gonna start stress-bleeding again. From, you know, the unexpected stress.

He slid his cell phone across the bar and under Mellie's manicured hands (lime green and pink). They held one another's eyes awhile, and then the youngest Logan looked down.

"OH. MY. _GOD."_

With a squeal Mellie bounced off the bar stool and started spinning in circles. "He got the green set, he got the green set!"

She leaned over the bar, looked again at Clyde's cell phone. The dark green panties and bralette looked _so_ good on Stensland, but the bow-topped stockings were a revelation. Stens _totally_ had the legs for lingerie. Mellie dug out her phone, speed dialing.

"I told you the green would look _so_ good with your skin tone! What? When? No, no, no, Clyde showed me. Yeah he did. Like a lot a lot. Oh for sure, we can totally go when you get back from your trip. Of course! Okay, tell Lyle he has to come visit again. See you tomorrow Stens!"

Mellie disconnected with a hoot. Oh yeah, forget mail order, they were _so_ going to that place in Charlotte. "Hey Clyde did—" Mellie blinked-blinked. She frowned, then sighed. There, on the floor left of the bar…big, dark red splats.

She grabbed a handful of cocktail napkins.

*

"—could have told me you knew you know!"

Standing outside the staff bathroom, Mellie scrolled through _lingerieforlads.com_ and let Clyde rant himself calm.

"And no I don't wanna talk about it right now because—oh damn!"

Chunk-chunk sounds told of a speedy unrolling of toilet paper. Silence fell awhile. When Clyde finally spoke again it was nasal, low, and right up against the crack of the door.

"Sorry I yelled."

Mellie texted Stens a pic of a muscular man in a corset and panties. _Look at this!_

"I was just—"

_Yeah, he's calming down some._

"—surprised is all."

_I know, he'd look so good in black and pink!_

"Stens, uh, texted me."

_Do me a favor though._

"He told me he asked you to help."

_Maybe don't tell Clyde I helped you pick that, k?_

"So…thanks."

Mellie clicked on a picture of his-and-his tutus.

"Uh, Mel?"

She liked the pink for Stens; purple and black Clyde. "Yeah?"

Mellie added them to her online shopping cart.

"Could you get me some napkins please?"

Mellie pushed herself away from the wall. Pressed _buy._ "Sure thing Clyde. Sure thing."

—  
_Xdress.com is a wonderland of men's lingerie. Here's[Stens in stockings and panties](https://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/190149653374/that-place-in-charlotte-clydeland-theres-a-tiny), here's the [corset and panties](https://xdress.com/products/mens-black-mesh-corset) he's gonna get for Clyde. Here's the Christmas present Mellie's buying for [Clyde](https://xdress.com/products/mens-tutu-1?variant=28474100419) and the one for [Stensland](https://xdress.com/products/mens-tutu-1?variant=28474100099)._


End file.
